


Eyes Front, Soldier!

by Irusu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanart, i promise there are reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man can dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Front, Soldier!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buhnebeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why did I ruin this perfectly acceptable painting with a stupid cartoon? There are reasons! Which I cannot explain until after reveals because it would contain identifying details. I hope you find it funny anyway!
> 
> Although you didn't specifically ask for Vega/Shepard, when stalking your online presence to generate ideas for Mass Effect, Assassins Creed, or DA:I I came across a letter in which you said you liked the pairing and both of them were in your Press Start request, and then when doing a non-exchange related thing, I came across a pose that just clicked with Vega/Shepard, and I could not get the idea out of my head until I painted it. Hope it works for you!
> 
> I'll edit this after reveals to explain the reasons for the cartoon bits.
> 
> UPDATE: I don't like fraternization between the ranks, because it makes me think the participants, especially the higher-ranked one, are stupid, and Shep is by no means stupid. I put that in my Press Start letter, and I figured someone might put two and two together. :) But there's plenty of ways to get around it that I like just fine, including making it someone's fantasy, hence the cartoon.


End file.
